twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/Archive 1
hi i am new here! hello twilight wikia i am new here can you please give me a walk through on how to use this site. RE Hello! I am TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt, but you can call me TeamTaycob or Dee. :) I am on Team Jacob (obviously), and I am also on Team Taylor Lautner, as well as other teams. I don't like Bella, Edward, and Renesmee at all, but don't worry. I don't bite...much. And yeah, you can help out with the BD movie quotes page as long as you keep the format in mind and make sure the quotes are correct. And yes, I am VERY excited for BD-2! It's gonna be miles better than Part 1. TeamTaycob 15:19, January 5, 2012 (UTC) : Agreed! I am like so excited. I like your name though. Thanks Dee I was only asking if I was intruding in your work though on the BD part one quotes. Thanks.....! ::: Edward Is Better 23 04:23, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Facebook page. Edward, make it a blog - main pages are not the right place for that content. MinorStoop 11:23, January 9, 2012 (UTC) : Already done. MinorStoop 12:58, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::: Sorry MinorStoop, I thought everyone one would like to have some facebook connection to this wiki. Edward_Is_Better_23 Re: Concerned User! Yes, I saw that. But it is acceptable for people to voice their dislike of the series as long as they are civil about it. Right now that user is treading a fine line, and if he crosses it then he will be blocked again. -TagAlongPam (talk) 06:11, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :: I know. I am so sick of people trolling, it needs to be stopped. I must of admit, that this wiki is quick on that. It stops them. :: Edward_Is_Better_23 Messages on talk pages. Edward, there are a couple of things you should be made aware of. The first one is that you're answering messages directed to you *on your won talk page*. This way, the other party will never read it, since they never get a notification that you have contacted them. The second one is that signatures have been intended to provide a link to the owner's user- or talk-page, so that people can click on it to contact you back, if needs be. The way yours is now, it's not possible. As a last point, in my opinion, your signature's font is too big and therefore distracting, a smaller one will do better. But while the previous points are important, and it would be appreciated if you deal with them, this last is a minor point, and is of course up to you to modify them or not. Best, MinorStoop 08:45, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Minorstoop, I am going to make it smaller. Thanks for the heads up though. Edward_Is_Better_23 RE: Congrats on getting "Admin Rights" Aww, thanks, Jessica. That really means a lot. :) TeamTaycob 14:32, February 3, 2012 (UTC) P.S. - Is that counter set for BD-2? Photos Please refrain from adding photos to top ten list item pages. They don't need them. Thanks. TeamTaycob 15:04, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Can I have ROLL-BACK rights? Why would you like rollback rights? Rollback is used for reverting vandalism, and I don't see that you have devoted much (if any) time to doing this. -TagAlongPam (talk) 17:13, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Greetings Hello. I am Technology Wizard. Just wanted to introduce myself and hopefully I will see you around =) Hi Hi, I am Akif, I like all the pages and can't pick a particular one. :) Thanks David Cullen 10:51, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Pictures When adding pictures to pages, I've found that working with the editor in source mode helps a lot. It allows the positioning of the pic links around the text instead in the middle of it. MinorStoop 08:41, February 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: VF4 confessions EIB, it's allright to have opinions and favourite characters, and be opinionated and argumentative about them - as you said it's no crime. This kind of discussions, however, are very prone to go out of hands. In VF4's blog case, it did not, but it may very well have - partly because TT and VF4 are both argumentative and have opposite opinions. But, since she's an admin, TT should help toning down the heat, instead of contributing to it. Takes a bit of time to learn this kind of ropes, I admit. :) Just hope I can help my part, I couldn't care less whether Jacob is a cold fish, or Edward is a hot potato. MinorStoop 13:11, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Blocked : Hey, I'm only argumentative when I have to be. Otherwise, don't mind me. I'm just chillin'. TeamTaycob 15:56, February 22, 2012 (UTC) : Re:Minor is sticking up for VF4 (Why?) Maybe there are a few comments missing, but judging by the thread I jumped in, (s)he come up a lot cleaner than those who disagree with her/him. And, yep, I'm going to follow her blogs more closely. BTW, sorry, but TT can't answer for me - I do. MinorStoop 08:06, February 22, 2012 (UTC) : I have to agree with MS. But anyway, EIB23, VF4's annoying the crap out of me too, but I don't think she's going to get a block unless she does something huge. That's when she's going to get her Wiki mugshot taken. TeamTaycob 15:58, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Against you... ... nothing. I marked your page as a blog candidate - there's preciously little one can add to main page, nowadays. Someone else marking it for deletion, as it looks like, and Charmed Jay going ahead with it, is beyond my control. MinorStoop 11:50, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Fine with me. :) MinorStoop 15:52, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Signatures. EIB, signatures are supposed to provide a link to your user-/talk-page, so that the contactee can leave an answer if (s)he needs to. Yours does not - you may want to fix it. Best, MinorStoop 12:28, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Friendship with benefits. Sorry for reverting KStew's and RPatt's boy/girlfriendship you added. That's for three reasons: 1) you'll have to back up the statement with some sort of reference; you'll have to ask TagAlongPam if it's reliable, I'm not able to judge. 2) it's not a biological relationship or a marriage; today they may be friends with benefits, tomorrow they may be bitter enemies. 3) Hollywood loves this sort of stories, knowing full well that fans will suck them up without a second thought. MinorStoop 12:02, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Language You also should watch your language, or, for that matter, the content of the cartoons you upload. Try not to get a history of bad language - since it's another way to get blocked. MinorStoop 13:53, March 25, 2012 (UTC) RE:Blocked I was blocked because of my own stupidity. I am a going to try and behaving this time. "Mrs Isabella Marie Cullen 06:20, March 26, 2012 (UTC) No need to argue but you so stole my signature Pleae ask my first because its linked to other places [[User talk:Wyatt Matthew|Visit 18:16,3/26/2012 FANFIC Sure, But I need you to fill this in(below) for some more info and you're character will appear in Chapter 5! Name: Age: Species: Mate: Power: DOB: If you want DOT: If you want Back Story: Personality: Physical Description: Carlos Los Davis 10:35, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind, I see the blog! Carlos Los Davis 10:38, March 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: thanks thank you for you message to my blog "jacob and renesmee is cute!"........at least you understand the esimate of "imprinting".write back on my page and please use your signature! teamtwigirl 14:24, March 29, 2012 (UTC) yes,i know.it's just disgusting how people can say that! teamtwigirl 11:31, March 30, 2012 (UTC) BD2 EIB, I know you're impatient, but it is WAY too early for BD2 "score" and "sountrack" pages. MinorStoop 06:00, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :They can always be created again. MinorStoop 06:06, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Not in this case. Creating a page is easy; knowing when to create one a bit less. MinorStoop 06:12, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm serious EIB. Stop it. MinorStoop 06:13, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::Merely unlucky - by now there's little one can add to the wiki. MinorStoop 06:26, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :::I can understand that, but this is not the place to do it - this wiki has not enough leeway. You really want to leave a mark on a wiki, you'd be better off with another one who needs adding to. Or a language overhaul. :::The page for quotes passes muster, barely, because the trailers give three you can use. Score and soundtrack are little more than a hint of a rumor that point at something - way insufficient to justify a page. MinorStoop 07:16, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Nothing really to forgive. :) MinorStoop 07:49, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, EIB, what do you like and think you know enough about (or can learn about), other than Twilight? I don't know, the "Hunger Games", or soapmaking, or violin playing, just to name a few at random? Because if there is a wiki about it that needs work, you could contribute to it. As I said earlier, this wiki does not really allow for much work any longer, and we've been at odds more than once because of this. At least I would not be there to frustrate you by reverting your edits. MinorStoop 09:22, March 31, 2012 (UTC) EIB, you'll discover that awarding admin rights is not to be done lightly. It's always good policy to ask the potential awardee first. MinorStoop 07:42, April 3, 2012 (UTC) EIB 23 You need to have a break from here Hey this is CRH23 and I would like to say that you need to have a little break from this Wiki and all wiki's for a while. I find you extememly annoying and not worthy to be here. So just don't come here again. Talk:Cullen's are HOT!!! Don't overreact... ... something may very well come out of your wiki. So don't delete it, it may still grow. But *don't* promote people to adminship without asking first - they may have reasons of their own for not becoming one, and they may very well share them with you. I, for one, haven't got the time to deal with your wiki, nor have the interest in becoming an admin - I have refused adminship even here on TS, so you know. Furthermore, when I suggested to you to contribute to a wiki less developed than TS, your creation of such a specialized one was not exactly what I had in mind. I meant starting to edit another wiki, whatever it is within your interests, filling existing pages, correcting the language, creating new pages, learning to deal with other users (which may or may not add something useful, or vandalize pages and so on). It will help you later on, if you have in mind to create a wiki. MinorStoop 10:09, April 3, 2012 (UTC) hi on the role playing wiki, i am gonna put up a few more auditions we need a renesmee and i will do the denali's and volturi MESSAGE ME BACK bye --I'mLadyCamille,andI'mWithTheVampires 16:40, May 25, 2012 (UTC)I'mLadyCamille,andI'mWithTheVampires 07:46, April 7, 2012 someone wants to be alice! on the role playing wiki someone wants to be alice should i make them alice? plz reply bye Hello55522 08:28, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Admin badge Please do not add badges you have no right to to your user page - you seriously risk a block. MinorStoop 07:21, April 8, 2012 (UTC) BD-2 movie reviews Sorry, Jess, but I am going to delete your page yet again. We've got seven months until the movie comes out. Having a page this premature is ridiculous. Good things happen to those who wait. TeamTaycob 13:23, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay I'm excited to play Kate, though I'm not very good at roleplaying. :-P And I don't mind being a chat mod on that Wiki; I just probably won't be chatting there very often. The Twilight Saga Wiki (and its chat) are sort of my home. ;) Thanks, TeamTaycob 19:58, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism . If this behavior continues, you will be blocked from editing the Twilight Saga Wiki.}}MinorStoop 08:55, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Should the alias "Freaky Fred" be applicable, it's better to put it in the article text somewhere and in the character box. I don't think it is, or it would have appeared on the wiki a long time ago. A rename is not always a good idea. MinorStoop 09:29, April 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: 180.95.18.8 It doesn't look like they've used foul language, but if they keep it up with the insults, they will be blocked. By the way, they've only had one contribution. Are you sure this is the right person? TeamTaycob 13:13, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Breaking Dawn Links and bird obession question Driving you up the wall, of course! MinorStoop 10:49, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Edits. EIB, I think you'll find useful to get acquainted with the category tree before adding them to pages. MinorStoop 07:45, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :At the moment, you're just adding them haphazardly - the vast majority of your reverted edits are wrongly applied categories. MinorStoop 07:50, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Is Savannah okay? No, she isn't. My wife is an emotional mess. Nathan Hunter 15:10, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't with Savannah at the time, but from what she told me, she was driving back from the grocery store when another vehicle slammed into her side of the car. The impact of the collision must have caused her to lose the baby. Nathan Hunter 22:26, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Reverts. EIB, I notice that most of the reverts I perform are edits of yours. You've been with our little company for four months now, long enough for them to decrease instead of increasing, like yours appear to be doing. MinorStoop 07:11, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :Cullen's are hot got blocked for three months for something like this. MinorStoop 07:34, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Perhaps not so much rude as just plain stupid, creating pages absolutely unrelated to Twilight, altering existing pages until they were no longer recognizable, categorizing wildly with no concern of the ease of navigation and generally wreaking havoc. Don't think that there'll be many more like her, but I think it's worth reminding you to watch your edits. MinorStoop 08:18, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Actually, more than for CRH, Pam stuck for a certain way of doing adminship, something I agree with, which is where she disagreed with Jay. :::While I admit you're not anywhere near CRH's league, I'd like not to see something like that happen again, albeit on a smaller scale, so, please, really watch out the way you edit. MinorStoop 10:03, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to my Talk page You are welcome to leave a message on my talk page. Edward_Is_Better_23 The Twilight Saga information If you want I can but infromation on the pages if you want. I can even but things to be read that are useful. Users I am a daily user and I must of admit that I like this Wikia. Happy I am happy on this. Random stuff on talk page I am only doing this is archive my messages. Life Life is great. My fave Edward Cullen Diary entry This is in Edward's point of view. Dear Diary, I found my Bella her meadow. It was all luck, or coincidence, perhaps. I hadn’t intended to find it, of course, but it was great how things worked out. On Friday, my family and I took a hunting trip with our town’s new coven of vampires, the Chandlers. They’d recently moved in from Europe, looking for a vegetarian vampire coven to live close by. We all went on the trip to get to know them better and to show them where all the great prey lurks, which is usually northwest of Hanover. To our luck, the prey variety was more diverse than usual that day; we came across a couple of bobcats and a black bear. Christine noted how much more bitter the taste of the animals were here. “A bit tangy,” she’d described. The deer and other animals were also sweeter, I remember, back in Washington, but we’d had the time to adjust. It was when Joshua asked to see how Bella’s shield worked when I came across a different smell. From some distance away, probably somewhere up the mountain, I could distinctly pick up dry ground, rather than the muddy soil beneath our feet here. And grass, which I could tell was not wet at all from sunlight. Sunlight. It was foggy out that day. Joshua had excellent timing. Trying to be surreptitious, I stepped as far from my family and the vampires as possible before taking off. Alice shot me an odd look, but smiled as she foresaw my plan. I knew I could trust Alice to cover for me. Above the cloudbank, I thought. That was where it would be, this place I sensed. As I ran up the slope, ferns and branches whipping me like the touches of feathers, I prayed that this might just be the meadow I’d been searching for, a meadow for my beloved wife. Sure enough, I began to see a glimmer of sun shining through the trees ahead of me. I sped up, breaking through the brush, and suddenly screeched to a stop. It was a meadow; an absolutely, stunningly beautiful meadow. But it wasn’t our meadow. Sure, there were factors here that were better than our meadow back at home. A stream about a yard wide ran across the perimeter of one side, so clear you could see the minnows shimmering beneath the surface. The grass that grew was like strands of hair, so fine and dense, like a thick green pillow. There was a sort of sweet scent to the air; not like a human’s scent kin- of-sweet, but rather from the maples that surrounded the turf. But the meadow was missing something, lacking the one feature that would set any other meadow apart from ours. The wildflowers. My previously-delighted mood dissolved from my heart into the moist air around me as I realized my dilemma. I couldn’t present this meadow to my wife when there weren’t flowers growing freely like back at home! I knew what Bella wanted, and that would be to have our meadow restored, so we could enjoy it without running three thousand miles across the country. And this was absolutely the most perfect location. But it needed wildflowers. I returned back down the mountain with a change in heart again about the meadow. Just when I’d come so close, I was not close enough. My luck was teasing me. My family had already returned home by then, and Esme chastised me for taking off so hastily. “You could have at least told Christine and Josh you were leaving,” she said. “Sorry,” I told her. I didn’t want to risk telling her. Edward. How did you like it? It was Alice. She didn’t look at me, instead pretending to watch the almost-muted television. I twitched my mouth into the slightest frown, careful not to give anything away to the rest of my family. Alice, however, could read the smallest seemingly involuntary signals I give to her. What’s wrong with it? she asked me. I glanced furtively to the iris in a vase that sat above the fireplace. Alice understood. You can’t plant them yourself? I sighed. Most wildflowers required the winter rain and snow to stay dormant before they started growing – in March. It would be too late. Well, I’m sure there’s some way to get flowers, she told me, her mental tone thoughtful. Ask Esme. She likes to garden. I don’t know much about it but maybe flowers can still grow in the late spring. So Alice ended up suggesting to Esme they plant some wildflower seeds in our back yard, to get the knowledge I needed about the flowers. Esme thought it was a fabulous idea, and bought packets of seeds to spread in the backyard. “They’ll still grow if you plant them now,” Esme had said when Alice asked. “We get enough rain that our spring would be like another place’s winter. They’ll be beautiful.” The next day, Alice, Rosalie, and Violet, one of the Chandlers, managed to kidnap Bella and take her shopping. I didn’t know how or if they’d ever manage to get her in the clothes, anyway. I felt like I should be spending more time with the Chandlers, since the rest of my family had liked being with them so much. But this time, with Bella being gone, gave me the time I needed to go back to the meadow and spread the seeds. Mexican asters, Alice called to me through thought as she started her car to drive to the mall. That was one of the flower types in your meadow in Forks. Heck, just get any blue flower seeds you see. Bella’s going tolove this! I strained to keep from smiling as the feeling of success seeped into me once again. I found our meadow. It isn’t perfected yet, but in time it would be. I would thank Alice later. There is a florist store in Hanover that sells locally planted flowers and seeds. To my luck, they sold some blue wildflower seeds, which was good considering they were rare in most other places. I knew Bella would be happy with any flowers in the meadow, or even without any flowers at all. Bella was happy with whatever she had, but I wanted to really bring out the essence of our old meadow. Just as I was checking out my items with the woman at the front desk (who probably thought it was odd to see a man like me in a flower shop) I spotted two pots of flowers next to a vase; yellow freesias and white roses. A memory came back to me, as vivid as if it had happened yesterday; a room draped with dozens of flower vines, colored with roses and lilacs and orange blossoms and freesias, a crowd of people looking anxiously down the aisle, and then a beautiful woman dressed in white emerging from down the aisle as the rest of the room blurred at the sight of her… My wedding day. The day I said my vows to my Bella. The happiest day of my life. An idea struck me. I quickly added the freesias, lilacs, and a few packets of white roses and orange blossoms to my purchase, and darted back to my Volvo faster than I should have. Maybe, just maybe… Maybe I could recreate not only our meadow, but the atmosphere of our wedding day as well. Why hadn’t I thought of it earlier? At the meadow, I surveyed the area before deciding on spreading the wildflowers all across the grass. That was what Alice told me to do. Along the west side, near the stream, I dug holes in the soil with my bare hands and planted the other roses and flowers. They wouldn’t grow fast enough for me to drape them up, like in our wedding, but it was good enough. But just as I finished planting them, my silver phone vibrated in my pocket. It was Alice. “Don’t plant them there,” she told me. “They won’t grow. I can see it. Move them to…” – there was a pause as she scanned the future briefly – “…the north corner on top of the hill. You will be able to see them better that way anyway. It’ll look beautiful, Edward, I promise. Bella is going to love love love it!” I don’t know what I’d do without Alice. As soon as I got home, Renesmee asked me to give her another piano lesson. I had taught her piano before, but since her third birthday she’d lost interest, and it had been on-and-off since then. She was skilled, though; already playing Chopin’s Sonata No. 3 with little mistakes. “I want to learn your lullaby to Mom,” she told me. “I’ve never actually played it before.” I smiled. Back in Bella’s human days, I had written a lullaby for her with every ounce out of my aching, lifeless heart. She would fall asleep to me humming it every night. And it was appropriate for Renesmee to play, given that it was the love the song represented that had made our daughter. I sat down next to Renesmee on the piano stool, handing her the sheet music I kept in a music folder, and her hands began moving along the keys at once. The notes and rhythm are fairly easy, but expressing the passion of the music was something no one but I, the writer, could accomplish. Every note was written from the heart, from the spark in my forbidden love to a fragile human, from the risks it took each time to be around her. I shut my eyes, reminiscing. Things have changed so much since those days – not in a bad way. But I couldn’t help smiling as I absorbed the familiar notes, all my past emotions, that all lead up to this; my amazing family and lovely daughter and beautiful, beautiful wife. A perfect immortal life. I was so engrossed that I hadn’t seen the arrival of Alice and Bella back home. Bella came into the room with a look of bliss at the sound of her lullaby. She came by my side and kissed my cheek, watching our daughter in awe. Renesmee concentrated hard on her music. At last, the lullaby ended, but the chord was a bit choppily released. I showed Renesmee how to make the last note seem more complete, by gradually lifting the sustain foot pedal and releasing the keys and petal at the same time. She tried it again, and the chord seemed to shimmer across the house, leaving me breathless. “That was amazing,” I told Renesmee. “Not much of a lesson, was it?” She smiled, her teeth shining like the sun. “Not really. I just wanted to see if I could play it.” “You did great,” Bella told her. “Absolutely beautiful.” At that moment, loud footsteps shattered my thoughts as Seth, Jacob, and Leah came through the door. It was always so odd to actually hear footsteps in the Cullen house, given how quiet vampires usually were. Renesmee got up and ran to the front door to say hi. As soon as she rounded the corner into the front room, Bella’s lips attacked mine. “Whoa,” I said, laughing. “We’re not alone in this house, love.” Her lips, still touching mine, turned up in a smile. “I know,” she said. “That’s what we have our cottage for.” “Later tonight,” I promised her, touching her nose. “We have all the time in the world.” My words sent shivers through her body, and I kissed her one more time before we walked into the main room, hands entwined. The feeling of pure ecstasy, the feeling I only get when I am with Bella, radiated through my stone body as I thought again of the look in my wife’s eyes when I present my meadow to her. – Edward Source: http://www.bellasdiary.com/2011/04/edwards-diary-new-meadow/ This website is awesome. www.bellasdiary.com My Fave Bella Cullen story Chapter One - The Eve of My Wedding Tomorrow has finally arrived, my wedding to Jacob Black. Aunt Alice had organised everything as she did for my mother. Tomorrow I would be Mrs Jacob Black. That night Jacob snuck into my bedroom. Ever since we told about our engagement, Aunt Alice has been keeping him away and dressing him up like a ken doll. "do you know it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" I asked him as he wrapped his arms around me. "I have had my fair share of it recently, besides I don't have long, your family are not going to let me bow out of this stag night." he tried to kiss me. But Uncle Emmett opens my door, "Hurry up Nessie, we'll drag him out, if we have to." "Relax Nessie, if he doesn't turn up for the wedding, we'll throw him off a cliff". I usually feel relaxed with Uncle Jasper around. So the boys left and I had to get ready for my Hen Night. * That night all the Cullen women and the Denahli Coven where at the Cullen household. Since most of them saved my life Carmen and I have became great friends, Tanya and the others are my bridesmaids. "So Nessie, that you and the dog are getting married, I suppose I'll have to watch the pups? . . . "Rosalie!" said Grandma Esme. It's been hard for Aunt Rosalie to accept Jacob as my husband, but she's trying. God knows she'd have to clean every inch of the house to get the wet dog smell out. Aunt Alice had that look on her face, her vision face. "Alice what is it?" "Nothing, it's nothing." But it wasn't nothing. I could tell something was up. CHAPTER TWO - THE WEDDING The next morning, Aunt Rosalie and Alice were helping me prepare for the wedding. They left so that me and mom could have a moment. "I have something for you." She opens the box."These were mine on my wedding day, my parents gave it to me, these where your great-great grandma Swan's." Mom put them in my hair, but I was still thinking about Jacob. Alice Esme Mom and Rosalie got me into my dress, I felt the butterflies. Then I heard the front door slam and Alice and the girls darted out of the room. I looked out of the window to see dad's car and the guests arriving, but I didn't see my Jacob's motorcycle. Then there was a knock at the door. "Are you ready Nessie?" said dad has he lead me downstairs. "I'm nervous." "Don't be." As we got to the isle, I saw no guests, or no family, no Jacob. "What's going on Dad? You have that look in your face. So spill" "Your aunt begged me not to tell you, Jacob's gone missing! We had an argument last night, he phased and he ran off, we've been searching all night, he left you a note." As he handed it to me, I was shattered, I felt as if someone had ripped out my heart. So I started to read his letter. "Dear Nessie, I am sorry, I can't do this, I am not ready to hurt you, but I have to leave. I love you, Jacob" I went up to my room and started to pack, if Jacob didn't want me and my family hadn't got the decensy to tell me the truth, I didnt see the point, until I heard the knock at the door. As I went to open it, Alice screamed at me not to open it, but I did. It was -Aro! CHAPTER THREE - ARO & THE HYBRID "Hello pretty little Renesmee, may I see your family please" I led him into the Cullen house and they sent me out of the house and into the cottage. The last time I saw him, him and his clan where set to destroy me. I sat in my living room watching tv, and looking at the clock. Tick . . . Tock . . . Tick . . . Tock. I went up to the house, but I listened in . Aro was long since gone .. "Nessie needs to be told" "It's her decision, for her and the wolfman" "Emmett!" "It'll kill her.I saw it" "For Jacob's life, she needs to know. She's not a child anymore Bells" "She's not an adult either, she's not us. It's either a life for a life or she must let one die to save the other" Then I felt something move inside me. Then I realised I was expecting a baby. CHAPTER FOUR - MY SPECIAL MIRACLE I was carrying a vampire hybrid inside me, Jacob's baby, that was why Aro was so interested in me. He didn't really want me, he wanted my baby. I didn't know I could have a baby. I had to go with Aro the safety of my family depends on it, I decided, I'll have my baby, but I won't let them take him. I won't let them take my son. I could tell it was a boy. My own son. I wasn't going to get rid of it, it was a part of me and Jacob. I started packing in my bedroom, then I heard a the door, it was Aunt Alice. "I . . . I mean we are sorry, for it to get this far. We don't have any choice, you have to leave with Aro until you can give birth." "You don't get it Alice, the minute I give birth to him , I'm dead. I heard you" Dad entered. "You don't understand Nessie, they have Jacob.!" That's it, Aro knew I wouldn't give him my baby without a fight, so I packed my bags, sayed goodbye to my family and left for Italy NOVEMBER DECEMBER JANUARY FEBUARY MARCH APRIL MAY JUNE JULY Eight months passed since I left my family and my little Wyatt was growing inside my belly. Since I arrived to stay with the Voltori, Aro put me up in first class accommodation and he said he would let me see Jacob on a regular basis and he'd let him go after my baby was born. On our first meeting since my almost wedding, we spent the whole night together Then the big day had finally arrived, Jacob was outside the door, Jane was in my room with Heidi trying to help me, then my baby was born, it was not a son I was dreaming about but a daughter. The night she was born Aro came to see me. He told me that seers and prophecyies told him the same thing I was carrying a son, that he would bring up as a ripper. He also showed me a compendium showing a sign that a hybrid child of the sun and the moon (mom and dad) unites with a child of the moon (jacob) the planets align to welcome the birth of a twice blessed child ( my daughter) . But there was apiece missing. That night he took my baby, who me and Jacob named Astrid Rachel Cullen Black, to an initiation to wait for her first full moon to change, she didn't. Since Aro wanted a boy, and my daughter was off no use to him and he let us go. CHAPTER FIVE - OUR NEW LIVES RUINED The next day we headed back home to Forks. Everybody loved our daughter, Alice and Rosalie doted on her and Grandma Esme spoiled her. We had asked Carlisle what powers our child did have, he had no clue as he never came acrosss a human-vampire wolf hybrid before, that made her all the more special. That night, we had small ceremony of a wedding and naming ceremony for Astrid. Mom and dad gave me Isle Esme as a wedding gift for our honeymoon, like they did. We left Astrid with my family and off we went knowing she was in safe hands At Isle Esme me and Jacob spent a few days there. After we consumated our marriage, it would be back home to Forks, our family had to move again and so I would be left the house. When we came home, Jacob sensed something was up. He phased and ran into the forest and I ran into the house. Everything was smashed including the front door, graduation caps where smashed all over the floor, I ran into every bedroom, nobody was there! I left and went into the cottage, I saw Jacob , fully clothed and transformed looking into my bedroom and i looked into Astrid's cradel - Astrid was gone! I turned around to see my family standing there holding her. "What's going on?" Grandpa explained that Astrid wasn't just an ordinary child, she was "The future one" a child destined to to kill the voltori and take over and unite the werewolfs and vampires. "A child that needs more than what you can give her" We all turned around to see a tall slender woman standing there. "I am Elena, I have come on behlaf of the Mason sisters." "Who are they?" I asked. "We're warrior witches, my leader has great interest in your daughter and the powers she has and will have for the future. She has heard about everything. This child will offer us great power and position, my boss had a vision, a mere taste, but that wasn't enough she needs to know more. Aro will come for her, now that he knows this. To protect the girl, she must come with us . May I?" As she leaned out to hold my child Alice handed her to me and as I went forward Jacob stepped in front of me. "Get out of the way Jacob! " I demanded. "Tell me you are not that stupid?" he asked. "Let her hand her over, Jacob," said Dad. "Stay out of this Cullen, this ain't your fight anymore." "That baby is a part of us dog!" "Rose!" said Emmett. "Jacob!" yelled mom."It's not just us, I summoned the pack, they won't let you stop Nessie in handing her over!" Then Sam and the wolfpack turned up. "Let her hand her over Jacob." "But the treaty says...." "I say Jacob." "They'll kill her!" "No we won't for now a law has been passed to prevent any harm from coming to this child. Killing her is punishable by death! In our borders we can protect her." So we watched with heavy hearts as our most treasured possession - our only daughter vanished into the night. CHAPTER SIX - I'M GETTING MY BABY BACK A few months passed since I handed my baby over to the witches, Jacob still is not speaking to me, we barely even stay in the same room. Can an imprint break? Can a werewolf fall out love with his imprintee? Dad and the family have moved to Alaska, I Decided to stay here and patch things up Jacob, get my baby back and move over their. That night while Jacob slept, I slashed his tyres out of his motorbike, got in my car and drove into the woods and went up into the field where mamma and papa where talking about. There where a coven of witches. One of the witches stepped forward. "Ah Renesmee Black, we have been expecting you, come, Bethany Mason is waiting. I am Alexandra." I follwed Alex into a tent, where Bethany, Megan and Lucy Mason where sitting. Lucy poured me some wine. "I understand you wish to have your child back.First I must show you the Oracle" Bethany handed me the missing piece. "That is the missing piece of the puzzle, your daughter will not only wipe out the voltori and unite the werewolves and vampires, she will also unite the witches, three pieces of the trinity as one, I will make you a deal, you can have her back if she marrys one of our warlocks." "What's the catch?" "There is no catch, consider this piece of the puzzle, our white flag." Megan summons my daughter. "Mummy." I quickly turned around to see my daughter, who has grown at a rapid rate, the size of a six year old running into my arms, she had my eyes and Jacobs hair, mom's face and dad's chin. As I took her into the car, one of the witches stopped me. "They both have to stay alive." "They?" I asked. And I got into my car and drove off back home to my husband, thinking about what she had just said. CHAPTER SEVEN - A IMPRINT UNBREAKS A few days passed since I got my Astrid back, and the magic has worn off, Jacob still loves me, but the imprint magic has worn off. Today I am going to call mom and dad to say that I have gotten their grandchild back. So I got off the couch and walked over to the phone and I tapped in my mothers number and press the send button. The phone was ringing and then I heard someone pick up. "Hey this Bella. How can I help you" my mother voice sounds happy. Then I said "Hey mom, it is Nessie. I have gotten my child back. She has grown so much, but there is a catch." She has to marry a warlock. She was saved by a group of silly witches. So that was the deal." I said then mom went silent. "Hello Nessie" said Aunt Alice. "Aunt Alice, what's up?" "Something's wrong , I just saw . . . ." "What did you see? Alice!." "Is Astrid ok" I heard Grandpa Carlisle on the other end of the phone, "Yes she's fine, what's going on?" "Is there any problems between you and Jacob yet?" "No he's at the Reservation, Sam and the boys dragged him off." "Come to Alaska." And they hang the phone up. I tried calling back, but there was no answer, I asked Leah to babysit and go out for a night on the town and that was where I saw him - Tyler. And when I saw him, the attachment that bound me and Jacob together felt like it had been cut- it wasn't Jacob's love that kept me there, it was him. After a long night, we kissed and Tyler left me his number and I went home. That night at the cottage, I was lying sleeping and Jacob staggered in, he was angry. Pictures I love the pictures on this wikia. Tumblr lu4tbbMFH91qidvcno1 500.jpg Tumblr lspthbezmp1qau4uko1 500.png ChrysSig(twilight).gif Edward is so good damn sexy! But Taylor Lautner is all most as equal. But I still love Robert Pattinson. Team Edward and Team Bedward and Team Bella.gif Bella as a vampire. Team Bedward!!!!!!.gif Taylor Lautner is so Jacob Black.gif Renesmee Carlie Cullen Is Jacob's Imprint.gif Quil-claire.jpg TodoTwilightSaga - Anna Maggie MQs 16.jpg Tinsel.PNG Myanna.PNG Marlane.PNG Casey2.PNG Casey.PNG Booboofivel.PNG Bellaedwardhoneymoon.jpg Edward & Bells.jpg Bellatwilightgraphicnovel012010.jpg Brothersofdoon.jpg Polls Redwolf 5335 511435 answer 4 xlarge.jpg Tumblr m2sp90RUX71qd6r4ko1 500.png Tumblr lydwbik3i81qgxbulo8 250.jpg Tumblr m31xtrXM6j1rqcaszo1 500.gif Cambright.jpg Bella and edward wedding..jpg Tumblr m38y85coed1qidvcno1 500.png Aro.gif Alice.gif Jacob Black.gif James.gif Jasper.gif Rosalie.gif 2011LanaDelRey10PR300112.jpg 110722 LanaDelRey 08-051c 20120118 123848.jpg 517914163.jpg 032412 music video 2120324152102.jpg ThumbnailCA1N5W76.jpg Belladawn.jpg 499098614.jpg ThumbnailCA9D6D90.jpg ThumbnailCA1NBISB.jpg FFFF.jpg Kristen-stewart-elle-uk-feature120501101708.jpg ImagesCAZ31M3H.jpg ImagesDDDD.jpg AlsarbfCQAANSro.png Cullen22.jpg EdwardandBellaBreakingDawn.jpg 4990036623 dd2ef6fe2cd.jpg 04fb6fad7a98f8da162413716fbdc.jpg Talk Page I love my talk page. People People can be mean Love I love my family and friends Freedom of speech Everyone is allowed to have information. Classy I love being classy on here. But I am changing it. Eclipse movie quotes Jessica, sorry for undoing your edit, but I think it is better this way. I'm not an expert in this, but since the admins made this page's format I think we should keep it this way, okay? :) Nike's Girl 10:51, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Block request EIB, you've always failed to heed my requests to edit a bit more constructively than you've been doing - I'm *TIRED* of having to revert your stuff. I've asked you be blocked for a few days - if granted, you may want to think a bit. Your _not-friend_ MinorStoop 11:57, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Titanic I think it is great Edward Is Better 23 04:46, May 13, 2012 (UTC) True Blood I think it is great Edward Is Better 23 04:46, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Vampire Diaries I think it is great Edward Is Better 23 04:46, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Editing Your edits are getting you into trouble. Edward Is Better 23 04:46, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :Pages for BD2 created eight months ahead of schedule, pages categorized in a completely haphazard manner (KStew is no vampire, and Emmett Cullen is no "Breaking Dawn film image"), stubs grouped together when it was not warranted (Aro witnesses-playing actors) - they're all yours. You don't seem to be editing with an eye on the wiki. MinorStoop 11:55, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Moving a blog to a main page is not allowed. MinorStoop 07:53, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:I am not judging your user page! Hey. Edward Is Better 23,Look I am just saying that if you like a quote by Edward,just go to the quote template under "templates." If you report me to an adimn,if it's Dee,she'll tell me to cool the fires at you. I swear,I'm not editing your user page on this wikia or your user page on the vampire diaires wikia.If you do report me to adimn,they can't do anything but kickban me for a couple of days or so.I'm just saying that,becuase well,it looks like the code they use on the main page on here and on the vampire diaires wikia. Twihard • Talk • 19:29, May 21, 2012 (UTC)Twilightsagafan :: Okay Good.Good to know that you were only joking when,you said you would report me to an adimn. Oh The Vampire Diaires epiosde;''The Departed, ''I don't watch it yet. I am on the first season still,If you want to know were I'm watching TVD on my laptop for free,you can ask and I'll tell you.Elena is my first fave character in TVD,Stefan is my second fave character. I don't really care to much for Damon. Plus,he Damon killed more humans,sence leaving Mystic Falls. : Twihard • Talk • 19:15, May 22, 2012 (UTC)Twilightsagafan I love being here this is a great wiki Freedom freedom is a curse Wikia this is a great wikia happy I am happy Jessica Is awesome Killing is wrong Vampires needs blood Hybrids is what Renesmee is Blood is what humna have and what vampires needs. Happyiness freedom is happyness Warning Be careful, EIB. Your warnings to other users seem even less thought out than your edits on main pages. MinorStoop 14:57, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :I admit warnings are a bit of an art - you need to know when one is warranted. Templates are reserved only for the more serious vandalism or bullying, otherwise a regular message is enough. Or, as in the case of Dorien, nothing at all. MinorStoop 16:11, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Jessica is my name Cleaning I hate it Jelly Is nice X-ray Homer Simpson has got one Hey! Hey, the reason is because i've been trying to finish up on my last few things i have for school (speech team, late work, etc.), i'm done now, so i'll be on more often, see u around ;D Hey, Jessica! Hey, Would you like to be friend's? I'm Callie, but you can call me whatever you like, I guess. Have a nice day, ^^^LawrenceGirl 15:12, May 29, 2012 (UTC)